User talk:Drgyen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Luna page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Fortu (talk) 20:50, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Seems like you're also editing a lot of pages, and I thank you for that. I want to ask you if can do some Infobox Templates for characters that appear on the audiologs of Killzone: Shadow Fall. I'm bad at that stuff. The characters that need Infobox Templates with their faces on it : Gordan Losata Roderick Dusan Blake Mitchell Yasen Vink Michal Drago Kenzo Hakan Ben Dobra Derek Politeski Espen Huxley Radost Haseth Erwin Wechter Vuk Plamen Koert Slaven Lud Kazimierz Jaromir Vlastimil Tyler Dobimier Karl Berisna Milton Zorah Junius Velikovsky If you can't do it, tell me, it's not a problem. Here is an example of character that appears on a audiolog and that have his face on a Template : https://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/Andrea_Parsons Sorry for my bad English. Great Work! Hey, thanks for your contributions. Your edits seem solid, did a cursory glance at your work. I also notice you're an admin over at the Resistance Wiki, thanks for your help. YoItsGrey (talk) 22:01, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Old member Hello i am a former member on this Wikia and i salute your great work you have done the last couple of months since you started, now i have expressed the same gratitude to the current admin and moderator YoltsGrey, also on his Talk page (http://killzone.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoItsGrey) i have left a list of links to different conept artists that worked on the different killzone games, check them out if you want more material to expand the different pages with. Admin Status? Say, how would you feel about becoming apart of the admin team? you seem reliable and non-malicious. I've not lost interest in Killzone but I feel unenthused about editing because of the lack of continuation in the franchise. However you are still plugging away. What do you say? let me know if you're interested. YoItsGrey (talk) 08:39, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Certainly I would love to further help the wiki.--Drgyen (talk) 17:59, November 29, 2018 (UTC) All done Okay, you're good to go. Welcome to the staff! YoItsGrey (talk) 21:14, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ZebsilverWestbrook9925 (talk) 14:35, April 13, 2019 (UTC)To whom it may concernZebsilverWestbrook9925 (talk) 14:35, April 13, 2019 (UTC) ZebsilverWestbrook9925 (talk) 14:35, April 13, 2019 (UTC)Hello I was gonna post my first blog about Killzone Shadow Fall Updates however I can't publish it because the reason thus follows: "This action has been automatically identified as harmful, and therefore disallowed. If you believe your edit was constructive, please inform an administrator of what you were trying to do. A brief description of the abuse rule which your action matched is: Spam blogs". ZebsilverWestbrook9925 (talk) 14:35, April 13, 2019 (UTC)If there was anything I was missing reading on Helps:Blogs about that I'll be glad to know.ZebsilverWestbrook9925 (talk) 14:35, April 13, 2019 (UTC) RE: UCN Logo No, there isn't. There's almost no information about the UCN besides the backstory already given. I just used the ISA Logo as a stand-in because that's the best we got. YoItsGrey (talk) 03:19, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Hello Drgyen, Should I leave a list of images that should be deleted because they are is redundant? Tykard (talk) 01:03, April 18, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, just post up the delete template as it is much easier to find them.--Drgyen (talk) 02:26, April 18, 2019 (UTC)